Errika
Errika is the reaper of grade 4. Personality Errika tries to keep her emotions just for herself. She's often lost in thoughts and seems introverted because she doesn't talk that much. On the other hand, she gets angry, sad or surprised very easily and it always seems to be extreme. She just isn't used to be talked to and so doesn't know how to keep her emotions back. Since she is the reaper of grade 4, she has to carry a lot of responsibilities like protecting her grade with her strength. But she doesn't like that a lot. Because she often gets herself in trouble with that and some other attitudes of her, she does not want to get others in trouble, too and stays away from them or does everything on her own. People trying to cheer her would only make her get nervous. Appearance Errika is a young, small and thin girl. She has brown, large eyes and long, brown hair. Before game start Before the Game Master appeared, Errika usually wore sweaters and skirts. She really liked to wear her blue and purple striped sweater and her grey skirt. Also she always wore grey, long socks and brown leather shoes. Often Errika liked to have a book and pen with her to draw in. After game start After the Game Master appeared, the lower part of her hair turned pink and she got new clothes. Errika wears a black robe with a purple inside which is carded outwards on the ends. The sleeves are very wide and middle has a purple belt around it. Under her robe she wears a brown legings which reaches just over her knees, fitting to her fingerless, brown gloves. The purple and brown boots she weares are rather small. Free Time Errika likes to draw a lot. Sometimes, she even draws on her hands and fingers because she just can not find a paper to doodle on. Story Backstory Errika seems to have had a rough past behind her. She does not like to talk about it at all, but appearantly she got bullied. Relations TBA Weapon, Power and Techniques Weapons Enchanted scythe Since Errika is a reaper, her main weapon is a scythe. It can be summoned and desummoned and isn't easy to break. If it does get broken it'll automatically be desummoned and can be summoned later again. Of course she gets the damge afterwards, too. Her scythe is made out of a really strong metal with one side painted in purple. Both sides are sharp, so Errika can cut things or enemies with both sides. The staff her scythe is attached on is made out of wood and purple ribbon is attached to it. Powers Black fire Errika's main abillity is the creation and control of black fire. It can only stop burning if it is extremely cold. There is no other way to get rid of it. Reaper magic Errika can die up to 3 times. Every time she will come back to life, but after the 3rd time she can not be brought back - not even by another reaper. On the other hand she is able to bring people from her school back to life herself. To do so she needs a special orb which can only be obtained by mastering a quest. Tactics TBA Extra: *She has some emotional issues and semi depression *She often eats chocolate, white chocolate is her favourite *She is ambidextrous but she usually uses her left hand *She Gained the pink part of her hair after becoming Reaper *Some people think she is mute, which is incorrect *When she is in pain, she tends to laugh to not make people worry about her *Most likely to take care of things on by herself *She does not like being in company of others, because she does not want to get them into trouble *Was anorexic once *This character belongs to GryffindorWinter Category:Grade 4 Category:Reaper